


An Unwanted Marriage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Fingering, Governess Naomi, King Michael, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prince Dean, Rough Sex, Top Michael, Twink Dean, Virgin Dean, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated his father in that moment for giving him up so easily and for something so pointless. Now he was reduced from a Prince, next in line to be King, to a warm body for a foreign King to use daily. A pretty little trophy and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Marriage

“This is a very important treaty.” Naomi spoke from behind Dean where she’d had him bend over the bed, “I hope you understand that pleasing King Michael, your  _husband_ , is crucial.” Dean bit back the comment he wanted to utter and instead struggled to calm his racing heart. “Remember what I have told you about marriage and your role.”

He could hear her moving behind him and the feeling of a hand braced on his bare skin had him jumping slightly, trying to shy away.

“Stop that.” The command snapped out, “I have to prepare you for King Michael. You don’t want the King to be disappointed, do you?”

Dean shook his head and gripped the sheets as a cold, wet finger rubbed over his hole. It stroked there a few times before it started to push into him. The intrusion burned and he instinctively tightened up only to receive a smack to his ass in retaliation.

“You are only going to make this harder. Relax and let me finish this job so I can take you to King Michael.” Her finger continued working its way inside him and Dean forced himself, as best he could, to ignore the violation and the burning stretch as she continued working fingers inside him.

It seemed to take forever, the occasional harsh reprimand escaping Naomi when he did something wrong. He squirmed on the bed still trying to shy away from the unfamiliar touch and feeling of anything inside him when another smack came down.

“Stay still.” It sounded like it was gritted out and Dean clenched down as a gasp tore out of him. The fingers inside him disappeared before something wide and long pushed into him. It thrust inside him repeatedly at a swift, punishing pace causing him to gasp again and he jerked. “I give up.” It was snarled, “That’ll have to be good enough. Remember…any pain you feel is your own fault. I tried.”

The object buried inside him disappeared and Dean’s ass clenched down on nothing. He got up onto shaky legs as Naomi held up a simple black robe.

It was tied at his waist and he was guided through the room, out into the hallway and towards where King Michael’s chambers were. The rooms he’d be sharing with his new husband for the foreseeable future.

The door shut behind him as his heart pounded and his breathing quickened. He didn’t even  _know_  King Michael. The first time he’d seen the man at been when he was being married off to him. He shifted on his feet.

“Don’t be shy.” The voice had him turning to the right as the King slowly approached him. It would be a lie to say King Michael wasn’t attractive. He let his eyes move over the man’s dark hair, sharp features and bright eyes.

He found himself led through Michael’s chambers until they reached what was the bedroom, a huge bed dominating the space. The robe was tossed aside as King Michael guided him towards the bed, into the center.

Dean stared at his husband as the King stripped his clothes, collected a bottle and climbed onto the bed with him. A warm hand pressed him down so he was laid out on his belly and another hand moved back to his ass.

He jumped at the touch but King Michael’s hand pressed down on the small of his back, “Relax. I want to make sure you’ve been thoroughly prepared.” The hand disappeared from his back as wet fingers prodded at his entrance.

Two fingers pushed into him and started to move. They burned when they spread wide to push against his inner walls and Dean groaned into the sheets in front of him. He kept tensing no matter how many times King Michael told him to relax.

It was near impossible to relax with thick fingers moving inside his ass. The feeling was foreign and occasionally King Michael would brush against his sensitive rim causing him to tighten down.

There was a growl of frustration and the fingers were gone.

Dean blinked as pillows were shoved up under his hips to lift them and he was guided into a different position so his ass was slightly raised.

He could feel his breathing speeding up, could hear a roaring in his ears and his vision started to tunnel. Everything seemed to slow down at the first press of the blunt head of Michael’s cock at his hole. The thick length pushed into him spreading him open painfully from where his body had been too tense and the prep work hadn’t been quite enough.

A whine slipped from him and he yanked at the sheets as Michael kept thrusting against his ass until he’d buried himself inside. “You’re so tight for me.” There was an obvious pleased note in the older man’s voice. “Almost like a vice around my cock.”

Dean remembered what Naomi had told him about pleasing his new husband, about how it was his job as King Michael’s spouse to let the man take pleasure from his body. He laid there as he’d been told to while Michael started to fuck him. The King’s pace picked up causing the bed to groan under the force and the smack of skin to skin registered the same time Michael’s grunts did.

“You feel perfect around my cock.” The voice was rough and fingers dug into his skin as Michael kept snapping his hips forward. Occasionally the cock pounding into his ass would hit something inside him that sent jolts of pleasure through him, had something in his gut tightening but for the most part Dean just let Michael take him and use him as he wanted.

Consummating the marriage was important.

At least Naomi had stressed that fact.

“I couldn’t believe your father was willing to part with  _you_.” Michael rutted up against his ass as he pressed Dean further into the mattress, “I couldn’t believe  _my luck_.”

Dean couldn’t believe his _bad_ luck at being traded like cattle for a treaty he’d seen as worthless.

Michael’s breathing was picking up as was his pace. Dean moaned lowly when Michael slammed deep inside him and came. His hole was even more sensitive than it had been and he whined low in his throat when Michael started to withdraw from him.

Fingers played with his hole, moving through the mess that Dean could feel leaking out. He clenched his eyes shut and struggled to control his breathing. “Look at you,” The words were low, pleased. “Plump ass raised up with your hole puffy and open, leaking my seed. You were very tense tonight.” there was a small pause, “I’m sure you’ll be less tense when I fuck you in the morning. You’ll get used to it soon enough. You will, after all, have plenty of practice taking my cock.”

Dean rocked against the sheets at the stimulation but Michael’s fingers withdrew and he was moving away from Dean, climbing off the bed and leaving the room. The sound of water from the room Michael had disappeared into caught his attention as Dean focused on controlling his breathing.

After a few minutes Michael came back into the room holding a cloth that moved over the mess leaking out of Dean. He twitched when it was removed and something was pushed inside him. “I’ll make sure to get a better plug but for now that will work to keep my seed inside and from making a mess of the sheets.” The bed dipped again and Dean felt Michael settling onto the mattress before pulling the covers up over them.

A few tears escaped as his ass ached and his neglected cock rubbed against the sheets when Michael shifted them. He _hated_ his father in that moment for giving him up so easily and for something so pointless.

Now he was reduced from a prince, next in line to be King, to a warm body for a foreign King to fuck and use daily. A pretty little trophy and nothing more.

 


End file.
